The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Galera’.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and freely-flowering Kalanchoe cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands in June, 1999, of the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana cultivar Petero, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,155, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Kalanchoe blossfeldiana selection, designated as code number FK 4008, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Galera was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since early 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.